Système de Visée Assistée Vault-Tec
]] '']] '']] Le '''Système de Visée Assistée Vault-Tec', ou S.V.A.V., est un système de file d'attente dans Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas et Fallout 4, inspiré en partie par la capacité de tirer sur des parties spécifiques dans le système de combat au tour par tour de Fallout et Fallout 2. Il est également utilisé pour fournir une expérience de combat visuellement plus dynamique. ''Fallout 3'' Pendant l'utilisation du S.V.A.V., le combat en temps-réel est mis en pause. Les différentes actions effectuées coûtent des Points d'Action, et l'utilisateur peut cibler des parties du corps spécifiques en vue d'une attaque, infligeant de cette façon des blessures également spécifiques. Pendant l'utilisation du S.V.A.V. contre un ennemi humanoïde, sept zones différentes peuvent être ciblées: La tête, le torse, le bras gauche, le bras droit, la jambe gauche, la jambe droite et l'arme actuellement tenue. Cependant, il peut exister d'autres zones disponibles au ciblage lorsqu'on affronte des créatures / robots non-humanoïdes (par exemple des inhibiteurs de combat ou des antennes). En ciblant une partie, l'écran affiche un pourcentage de chances de toucher la cible avec une attaque, basée sur la distance jusqu'à la cible, la visibilité de la zone ciblée, et les compétences de combat du joueur. Le pourcentage d'une attaque réussie ne peut pas dépasser 95%, il existe donc 5% de chances de rater son attaque. Un pourcentage plus élevé n'équivaut pas à une augmentation de dégâts infligés; par exemple, une chance de 95% de toucher à la tête n'infligera pas plus de dégâts qu'une chance à 80% pour cette même zone. L'affichage montre également la condition globale des parties du corps de la cible. La barre sera vide si le membre est estropié. Le S.V.A.V. affiche également une mesure de santé indiquant la santé globale de la cible, tout comme un indicateur précisant les dégâts que pourrait causer une attaque S.V.A.V. utilisant l'arme actuellement équipée. À noter que cet indicateur montre les dégâts potentiels non-critiques maxiums que pourrait infliger l'arme si l'aptitude de combat correspondante (par exemple Small Guns) était à 100. Si la compétence de combat du personnage est inférieure à 100, ce dernier infligera moins de dégâts réels à chaque attaque que ne le montre l'indicateur du S.V.A.V. D'un autre côté, réussir un impact critique (tel une Sneak Attack Critical) peut potentiellement produire plus de dégâts réels que ne le montre l'indicateur. Il y a une augmentation de 15% des chances pour un impact critique en mode S.V.A.V., mais les armes dégradent la fréquence normale de 4 fois. Contrairement aux précédents jeux Fallout, il n'est pas possible de cibler les yeux ou l'aine, ni cibler aucune partie individuelle du corps au corps-à-corps et en combat désarmé. Cependant, il est possible de frapper des membres spécifiques sans les viser, et quand même estropier ou démembrer les ennemis. De plus, contrairement aux jeux précédents, les enfants ne peuvent être ciblés. Effets Bien que les dégâts aux parties du corps peuvent être obtenus à travers une visée manuelle, le S.V.A.V. permet un ciblage plus efficace de certaines parties du corps. Les effets de l'estropiation d'une partie spécifique du corps sont listées ci-dessous : * Paralyser la tête réduira la précision globale et la Perception (-4) de la cible. Si les dégâts sont infligés au personnage du joueur, l'écran deviendra flou par intermittence et une sonnerie sera entendue à travers les écouteurs, simulant les effets d'une commotion cérébrale. * Paralyser le torse entraînera des tirs de la cible beaucoup plus tressaillants que la normale. Cela peut également affecter le personnage du joueur, rejetant le ciblage et interrompant des attaques (même en mode S.V.A.V.). * Paralyser un bras réduira drastiquement la précision et peut entraîner un désarmement de la cible si l'arme est tenue par la main correspondante. C'est particulièrement évident en utilisant une arme à lunette, comme le Sniper. L'arme en elle-même n'est pas détruite, et la cible peut la ramasser ou attrapper une autre arme dans leur inventaire. ** Un bras droit paralysé réduit également de 10% les dégâts au corps-à-corps de base si vous maniez une arme à une main. Si une arme à deux mains est portée (ou en étant désarmé), un bras paralysé réduit de 5% les dégâts de base infligés, et de 10% lorsque les deux bras sont paralysés. * Paralyser une jambe entraînera une réduction de la mobilité. Les créatures dont la mobilité repose sur des attaques bondissantes (comme les Écorcheurs) ne pourront plus utiliser cette capacité. * Si les deux jambes du personnage du joueur sont paralysées, les capacités spéciales de corps-à-corps et désarmé sont désactivées lorsqu'elles sont exécutées en dehors du S.V.A.V., comme le Mauler ou le Ranger Takedown. * Paralyer l'arme tenue l'abîmera et la rendra inutilisable, et/ou l'enverra voler hors des mains de son propriétaire. Bien que la condition soit de 0 et ne peut être utilisée, elle peut tout de même être ramassée et réparée, ou utilisée pour des réparations. L'arme du joueur peut également être endommagée par un tir ennemi bien placé. Si la Condition de l'arme est réduite, elle ne s'envolera pas des mains mais sera désequipée. Si c'est une artillerie explosive (comme une Grenade à fragmentation), elle explosera, infligeant ses dégâts à la cible la tenant à la main (et les autres personnages proches). Les grenades jetées et dans les airs peuvent également être ciblées grâce au S.V.A.V. Si elles sont touchées, elles exploseront prématurément. * Certains ennemis possèdent des cibles alternatives. Les robots, insectes, tourelles, et certains autres possèdent des zones particulières pouvant être ciblées qui, une fois paralysées, les entraînera dans un état de frénésie dans lesquels ils n'arriveront plus à discerner les ennemis des amis et attaqueront sans distinction. Si vous paralysez une partie du corps, la cible s'arrêtera momentanément pour empoigner la partie du corps désormais estropiée ou trébuchera à cause de la blessure. En utilisant des armes explosives et de mêlée certaines parties du corps peuvent être ciblées en mode S.V.A.V. L'ennemi ne forme simplement qu'une seule zone et est par conséquent ciblé en entier. Aptitudes concernées * Paralyzing Palm * Sniper * Wired Reflexes }} Notes * Le S.V.A.V. est pour la première fois présenté au personnage du joueur lors de son 10e anniversaire dans l'Abri 101 en recevant le BB gun. * Le S.V.A.V. peut être utilisé pour révéler des ennemis qui normalement auraient été difficiles à voir (comme le Crimson Dragoon ou les ennemis lointains) en activant le S.V.A.V. rapidement (pour les consoles, en * V.A.T.S. can be used to reveal enemies that normally would not be seen (like Crimson Dragoon or enemies that are far away) by clicking the V.A.T.S. button rapidly (or for consoles, simply holding down the V.A.T.S. button) (also called V.A.T.S. scanning). If there is a target nearby, V.A.T.S. mode will be entered with the enemy targeted, pointing out their location. Doing this when going around corners in buildings and tunnels can give an edge against ambushing enemies as well. Occasionally in large open spaces the opposite will happen: seeing a target but it will be too far away to target with V.A.T.S. * Although invisible enemies can be targeted in V.A.T.S., no other actions can be taken, because all hit percentages for enemy body parts will remain at 0%, regardless of their proximity to the character. * The player character receives only 10% of normal damage in V.A.T.S.; however, some weapons are still strong enough to instantly kill, such as the Fat Man, and especially the Experimental MIRV. * V.A.T.S. is very useful for melee and unarmed sneak attacks, as it seems to teleport the character to melee/unarmed range, whereas in free-aim it would be impossible to reach the target. It can also teleport characters up on to a ledge if V.A.T.S. is started mid jump for an attack. Unless there is a 0% chance to hit, of course. * Also, interestingly, despite the entire body being highlighted in V.A.T.S. with a melee or unarmed weapon, the strike will actually hit the head when standing (noticeable because a melee kill from V.A.T.S. while standing will nearly always result in a decapitation) or the arm when sneaking. * The character cannot move away or dodge while in V.A.T.S. * Automatic weapons (assault rifles etc.) always shoot bursts of ammo in V.A.T.S. ** Even if a target dies while reloading, the burst will still finish. * V.A.T.S. only slows time; it does not halt it completely. Therefore, targeted enemies may be able to move behind cover before getting to fire all queued shots. Characters allied to the player character can also move during a V.A.T.S. sequence, which might cause friendly-fire incidents with ranged weapons in close-quarters combat. * Once a V.A.T.S. sequence has been accepted, it cannot be canceled while the actions are being carried out, unless the target dies or is destroyed during the sequence. * Mines cannot be used in V.A.T.S.; it will show a 0% chance to hit, no matter the proximity to the target. * If a character is out of AP and unable to attack using V.A.T.S., one can still take advantage of it during battle. Simply activate V.A.T.S., select the target, then press and hold the left trigger (or whatever button was mapped for iron sights). Exit V.A.T.S. while still holding the trigger and the iron sight will be aimed directly at the intended target. This works best for enemies that charge directly at the combatant, like melee-oriented enemies such as deathclaws, since a good number of shots can be squeezed off without having to adjust one's aim. This can be used to one's own advantage at great range with very accurate weapons such as the Lincoln Repeater, where a head shot is almost guaranteed even when the probability of hitting in V.A.T.S. is minuscule. * Using shotguns in V.A.T.S. can sometimes do minimal damage. Shotguns' damage uses a Spread Radius and thus, a certain amount of damage for each single part of the spread, for example: 8x6 - each part of the spread does 8 damage, but the damage is multiplied by the 6 parts of the spread, in V.A.T.S., sometimes it will cancel the spread and only do the base damage - in comparison to the example above, instead of doing 8x6 worth of damage, it will only do 8 points of damage, making a shotgun in V.A.T.S. a gamble. * V.A.T.S. can be used to compensate for low skill with scoped weapons by selecting the limb to target and then instantly zooming out and firing. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Related perks ''Fallout 4'' While largely similar in Fallout 4, V.A.T.S. went through some changes. Instead of freezing time as in previous games, V.A.T.S. significantly slows time. Actions queued in V.A.T.S. can now be canceled before they are taken. Weaponry Melee and V.A.T.S. Melee player characters only benefit from critical hits while in V.A.T.S. They can queue up attacks on multiple opponents with the slowed time benefit, so long as targets are in range. With the Blitz perk, this becomes less of an issue – with Blitz, that base damage gets multiplied by the distance, then sneak attack and critical bonuses for massive damage. Sneak build player characters can score a critical hit on a sneak attack along with the Blitz perk, which will let one deal even more damage. An enemy may use a melee attack during the V.A.T.S. sequence and stagger the player character, causing them to drop out of V.A.T.S. Explosives and V.A.T.S. As opposed to its predecessors, thrown explosives like the Fragmentation grenade cannot be directly used in V.A.T.S., since grenades are not equipped as primary weapons anymore. Grenades can be used in conjunction with V.A.T.S. by throwing them outside of V.A.T.S (one can use the Expert en Démolition perk at rank 2 to get the throwing arc for precision attacks), then entering V.A.T.S. and shooting the grenade by targeting it in its flightpath. Critical hits Critical hits are no longer randomized; instead, attacks in V.A.T.S. charge up a critical hit bar, the rate of which is in part influenced by Luck. At 10 luck, one can expect it to take about 5 hits to build the critical meter to full. The Critical Banker perk allows storage of more than one Critical Hit. Once full, a player character can choose which of their shots will be upgraded to a critical. Critical Hits are also guaranteed to hit, regardless of the actual V.A.T.S. percentage hit chance. Once used, the critical hit drains the bar and it must be recharged before another critical hit can be made. Related perks Action Points Cost per shot The amount of Action Point consumption and critical damage a weapon will do is based on the weapon type and ammunition type; .50 caliber sniper rifles deal more critical damage, and 10mm pistols are capable of achieving 8.4 Action Points per shot. All mod AP costs stack by direct addition. Rate of Fire is the biggest indicator of how many shots one can queue in V.A.T.S. For automatic weapons, rate of fire will increase the amount of bullets/lasers/bolts/etc. and AP cost per burst, while on a semi-automatic or bolt-action weapon, it is for single shots. There is a dramatic difference in the amount of V.A.T.S. points used per shot between various types of stocks and aiming devices attached to the same weapon. Scopes increase the amount of points consumed while reflex sights decrease the amount. V.A.T.S. will only allow up to 16 shots to be queued. Weapon modifications * Receivers - Receivers greatly impact the rate of fire. A non-automatic receiver that "increases the rate of fire," has a "Light", "Hair Trigger" or "Advanced" prefix, and will reduce AP cost in V.A.T.S. Automatic receivers consume more AP but fire in bursts at a cost of reduced accuracy and range. "Armor-Piercing," "Calibrated " or "Heavy" prefix, and any receiver that increases range, damage and accuracy, will raise AP cost. Gun Nut and Science! perks are needed produce a mod for a weapon that both conserves AP cost and deals high damage. * Barrels - "Short" and "Light" prefixed barrels lower AP cost in V.A.T.S. while reducing recoil; making them useful for close-quarters combat. "Long" and "Heavy" prefix barrels increase AP cost in V.A.T.S. and the effective range of a weapon. * Stocks - For rifles, a "Short" prefix stock reduces AP cost in V.A.T.S. at the expense of increased recoil. For handguns, a marksman's grip slightly lowers AP cost. * Magazines - "Quick Reload" prefixed magazines reduces AP cost; "Large" and "Drum" prefix magazines increases AP cost. * Sights - "Standard" prefixed sights slightly increases the AP cost. "Reflex" prefixed sights reduce the AP cost to fire the weapon in V.A.T.S. All scopes double AP cost. * Muzzles - Muzzles do not impact the AP cost of shots in V.A.T.S. Fallout 76 V.A.T.S. appears in Fallout 76. Due to the online multiplayer nature of the game, V.A.T.S. does not slow or stop time when activated, instead functioning as an aim assistant. The new real-time V.A.T.S. system provides the unique advantage of being able to move around while using it; enemies will keep moving in real time too, though, making the player character more vulnerable to attacks than in previous iterations. Another consequence of the real-time combat is that it is possible for opponents to dodge the attack (as if the player character were aiming manually), making V.A.T.S. more effective at close-range. It also leaves player characters more vulnerable to attacks than in previous games. Actions cannot be queued and are instead taken immediately after selecting a target's body part and attacking it. V.A.T.S. actions use up Action Points like in previous iterations and cannot be used very frequently at early levels since all player characters start with 1 Agility. The critical meter from Fallout 4 returns, allowing one to make a critical strike on an opponent by pressing the button shown in the V.A.T.S. screen if the bar is full. However, unlike Fallout 4, attempting to activate V.A.T.S. multiple times in a row will also drain available AP. This hinders using V.A.T.S. to "scan" for enemies. Behind the scenes * Artist Grant Struthers prototyped the V.A.T.S. camera system by filming his Incredibles action figures fighting. * The name V.A.T.S. is a reference to the Master's vats of FEV in the original Fallout. Bugs ''Fallout 3'' * In rare occasions, the black-and-white effect of V.A.T.S. will carry over to the normal game, rendering everything except the HUD in a permanent grayscale filter. * If the player falls from a great height, he/she can pull out a melee weapon and target someone below. The effect of being teleported into range loses all velocity from the fall, and negates the damage. This is most easily seen at Tenpenny Tower, from one of the balconies onto citizens below. * Firing weapons that require two shells, such as the Double-barrel shotgun, while possessing only one can lead to a bug in which the character does not actually fire a shot in V.A.T.S. It will just result in a drawn-out cinematic view of the player aiming at his/her target. * Occasionally, the game will freeze during a V.A.T.S. attack. On consoles, this will cause the screen to become stuck and the console will need to be reset. On PC, the game will automatically close (sometimes after a short period of time). There is no fix, so it is recommended that players save often to avoid loss of progress. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * On occasion, a target in V.A.T.S. will show 0% to hit or not show any percentages to hit at all, despite being perfectly valid (which can be verified by selecting attacks, which ordinarily should not be possible). Leaving and re-entering V.A.T.S. or switching targets can help fix this. * Upon tapping the V.A.T.S. button, the player may only hear a click and no change in gameplay, as V.A.T.S. does not activate. This problem can last for up to several minutes (easily enough to hinder any player reliant on the V.A.T.S. system), at which point V.A.T.S. once again becomes available. This issue appears to be a problem with the L2 & R2 button mapping. Remapping V.A.T.S. to a different button can resolve the issue. If this doesn't work, you can turn off the controller and turn it on again or even quit the game and get back in. * V.A.T.S. targeting is bugged for certain guns - most lever action rifles and a few pistols: it consistently shoots high, making headshots improbable or impossible. Consistently replicable by starting a new game, adding a brush gun (id: 00121148) and .45-70 ammo (id: 0013e43e), forcing Guns to 100, and shooting at Easy Pete's head from the nearby road. Bullet impacts will appear on the windowpane behind him - and, shot after shot, will consistently be high. Modifying the gun to have perfect accuracy and/or setting fVATSSpreadMult to 0.01 will reveal that the V.A.T.S. point of aim is roughly a foot high. No known fix yet. This bug also seems to occur with the Hunting Revolver. * A reloading glitch can rarely occur where the player is granted a 100% boost in reload speed after a target is killed in V.A.T.S. and the cinematic death animation plays simultaneously as the player is reloading (namely the single shotgun) the effect lasts until the player enters another cell, switches weapons, dies, or reloads a previous save. * When using Melee/Unarmed, it is possible to get stuck in a wall, You will have to reload a previous save, use fast travel, or use a console command. * By tapping the V.A.T.S. button (regardless of whether an enemy is around), the game freezes to the point in which a manual restart is necessary. Restarting (from the same save point) has not fixed the glitch, but loading an earlier save might. Try deleting system cache. * After choosing where you want to attack at your enemy and pressing the button to attack them, your character may do nothing and stay still during the slow-motion for an unconfirmed amount of time. On most occasions you will either die or lose a large portion of your health. It is largely related to attacking in V.A.T.S. while you were reloading, so make sure ALL reloading animations and sounds are totally complete before you attempt a V.A.T.S. attack. This can also occur with the mysterious stranger if his target is killed prematurely by you, or another NPC. He will not fire his 6 rounds and V.A.T.S. will not end until 15 seconds or more. * On very rare occasions, your character may not fire after queuing up the attacks, forcing you to reload a previous save. * At close to medium range, V.A.T.S. may simply refuse to register attacks but will go into cinematic view. The Player Character will simply stand still while being attacked. Note: The enemies will go back to normal speed which means if you are in a difficult fight, you just might die. After several seconds however, the screen may revert to normal view. This may happen repeatedly on PS3 while using the Brush gun. * After entering V.A.T.S., and skipping the kill camera, your game may be in slow motion for about ten seconds. This won't prove any difficulties, everything will be in slow motion. This may also occur if you have the cinematic kills on, and usually occurs around areas with cliffs, apparently. * While attacking in V.A.T.S., only the target and player will be in slow motion. Any other enemies in the area will move and attack at normal speed, making you a prime target for the duration of your attack. * Sometimes the camera may zoom on the enemy and all your shots may fire in quick succession as if you're using an automatic weapon, but no shots will register on the target, and will cause zero damage. * When attacking an enemy in/under water with a melee weapon, if you're in close range, the game will most likely freeze and you will have to load an earlier save. * Rarely, after exiting V.A.T.S., if "true iron sights" is turned on, the player's default weapon position may be locked in iron sights. This can easily be fixed by zooming in. * When using the recharger pistol, recharger rifle or MF Hyperbreeder Alpha in V.A.T.S., if the number of attacks exceeds the amount of ammunition in the rifle's magazine, it will fully recharge the rifle minus every attack selected after the recharge. ''Fallout 4'' * When targeting an enemy in V.A.T.S., if they are attacking the player in close quarters while the player is sneaking, their body will block V.A.T.S shots on their head, despite it being closer. * If the player character moves horizontally while in V.A.T.S. (like when standing on a moving platform), the camera will remain in the same location despite the character moving. Camera will return to the player when they exit V.A.T.S. * V.A.T.S. attacks will often be skipped over when used against any variant of radscorpion. * Melee attacks on V.A.T.S. on a big creature, namely Deathclaws, under a tree (or similar environments), may rarely shoot the creature up in the air. * Sometimes when engaging V.A.T.S., it will actually cause the game to blackscreen or V.A.T.S. and the game to freeze. It can be closed by pressing the Windows key, hovering to the taskbar and closing the Fallout 4 task. * When pressing the V.A.T.S. button while no valid target is near the V.A.T.S. sequence may sometimes activate anyway yielding no targets. Videos de:V.A.T.S. en:Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System es:Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System fi:V.A.T.S. hu:V.A.T.S. it:Sistema di puntamento assistito Vault-Tec ko:V.A.T.S. nl:Vault-Tec Assisted Targetting System pl:V.A.T.S. ru:V.A.T.S. uk:V.A.T.S. Catégorie:Combat Catégorie:Gameplay de Fallout 3 Catégorie:Gameplay de Fallout: New Vegas Catégorie:Gameplay de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Technologie Vault-Tec